danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהודה אריה קארפי
thumb|ימין|ספרו של לאונה קארפי אריה ליאונה קארפי (1887 - 1964) היה מנהיג ציוני רביוזיוניסטי של יהדות איטליה וחוקר משפט. משפחתו לאזארו (אליעזר) קארפי, אבי סבו של אריה ליאונה קארפי, נולד בעיירה צ'יינטו. היה פעיל בתנועת ההתקוממות של 1821 וחבר באגודת הקארבונרים. משנחשפו קשריו עם המהפכנים נאלץ לעזוב את עירו ולעבור לבולוניה, שם היה ממיסדי הקהילה היהודית וכיהן כיו"ר שלה. כשנחטף הילד מורטארה ניהל לאזארו קארפי ביחד עם בנו אליסאנדרו מאבק משפטי מר ועיקש כנגד הכנסייה להשבת הילד, אך מאמציהם עלו בתוהו. ליאונה, סבו של ליאונה קארפי היה מפעילי הרפובליקה של רומא ב-1849 היה בעל בריתם של ג'וזפה מציני וג'וזפה גריבלדי, היה ממונה על כספי הרפובליקה ונשלח מטעמה לקנות נשק ברחבי אירופה. משנפלה הרפובליקה לאחר תבוסתה הצבאית גלה קארפי לפיימונטה. לאחר איחוד איטליה הוא שימש כציר מטעם העיר פרארה לפרלמנט האיטלקי הראשון. תולדותיו קארפי נולד ברומא לפאני וטימוליאונה. במלחמת העולם הראשונה לחם קארפי בצבא איטליה כקצין תותחנים, נפצע וזכה בשני אותות הצטיינות. הוא הושפע עמוקות מהצהרת בלפור, שבעקבותיה הצטרף לתנועה הרוויזיוניסטית והיה מחבריו ונאמניו של זאב ז'בוטינסקי. קארפי היה בעל שני דוקטורטים: דוקטורט בפילוסופיה מאוניברסיטת פאדובה ודוקטורט במשפטים מאוניברסיטת רומא. בשנות העשרים היה בעליו של משרד עורכי דין בעיר מילאנו. כבר מ-1923 התקיימו במשרדו שיעורים ללימוד השפה העברית. קארפי היה היושב ראש והמממן של המועדון היהודי Convego Ebraico. ב-1922 נהיה חבר בהנהלת קרן היסוד באיטליה. ב-1925 היה ממייסדי מפלגת הציונים הרוויזיוניסטים (הצה"ר) באיטליה, ב-1928 נתמנה לכהן כיושב ראש התנועה באיטליה. הוא כתב מאמרים בזכות הציונות בעתונות האיטלקית. בשנת 1930 יזם את הוצאתו לאור של כתב העת "רעיון הציונות", שהיה בטאון התנועה הרוויזיוניסטית באיטליה, הירחון נסגר על ידי הפשיסטים ב-1938. ב-1931, כשנוסד סניף בית"ר באיטליה נתמנה קארפי לנציב ביתר באיטליה, תפקיד בו שימש עד 1936. ב-1934 היה ממייסדי ומנהל בית הספר הימי של צ'יוויטטאווקיה, שהוציא מתוכו מאות בוגרים ששירתו בצי הסוחר, מיעוטם היו מפקדי אוניות לא לגליות בשירות ההעפלה והיישוב, וחלק מזעיר הגיע לימים למעלת הקצונה הבכירה של חיל הים הישראלי, בערוב ימיו כתב קארפי ספר על תולדות בית הספר בצוותא עם רב החובל פיסקו. ב-1935 היה אחד משלושת הצירים מאיטליה שנשלחו לוועידת היסוד של ההסתדרות הציונית החדשה, ואחר כך היה נציגה באיטליה. היה ממקימי קרן תל חי ועמד בראשה. קארפי היה ממארגני מבצי ההעפלה, העלייה הלא-לגלית, שנקראה גם "עליית אף על פי", שארגנו הרביזיוניסטים לארץ ישראל מאיטליה. הוא השיג ויזות למועמדים, דאג למימון וקישר בין המוסדות השונים. ב-1939 דאג לעלייתם של שש מאות עולים שהגיעו לישראל באוניה "אגיא צוני". ב-1943 נדד ברחבי איטליה יחד עם בנו דניאל קארפי, הוא קיבץ קבוצת שבויים מקרב בעלות הברית שנמלטו משביים ונלחמו תחת הנהגתו בגרמנים. אחר כך הצטרף לממשלת איטליה החופשית כיועצו המשפטי של שר התעשייה, המסחר והעבודה. ב-1944 מששוחררה איטליה שב קארפי להיות נציג ההסתדרות הציונית החדשה באיטליה. ב-1948 נהיה חבר במועצה של הפדרציה הציונית האיטלקית ונתמנה סגן היושב ראש שלה. שימש כציר בקונגרסים הציונים בירושלים בשנים 1951, 1956, 1960. ב-1956 עלה לישראל והפסיק את כל תפקידיו הרשמיים בתנועה הציונית איטליה. קארפי כתב מאמרים פובליציסטיים בעתונים רבים וכתב מאמרים מקצועיים בחקר המשפט. הוא הוציא לאור שני כרכים מתורגמים לאיטלקית של כתבי זאב ז'בוטינסקי. בנו, דניאל קארפי היה פרופסור להיסטוריה באוניברסיטת תל אביב. CARPI, LEONE מאת Isidore Singer Ismar Elbogen Italian political economist; born 1820 at Bologna, Italy. He was the first deputy elected to the Italian Parliament by the city of Ferrara. Carpi, on the expiration of his term, divided his time between Bologna and Rome, where he was a contributor to "Popolo Romano." He has thrown much light on the social and moral conditions of new united Italy by the authentic information that he has collected in all departments of the government. Among his works may be mentioned: "Dell' Emigrazione Italiano all' Estero, nei Suoi Rapporti coll'Agricoltura, coll'Industria, e col Commercio," Florence, 1871; "Delle Colonic e dell'Emigrazione degl' Italiani all' Estero nei Loro Rapporti coll'Agricoltura, Industria, e Commercio," 4 Milan, 1874; "Statistica Illustrata dell'Emigrazione," Rome, 1878; "L'Italia Vivente, Studi Sociali," Milan, 1878; "Il Risorgimento Italiano: Biografie Storico-Politiche d'Illustri Italiani Contemporanei," Milan, 1884; "L'Italia all' Estero," Rome, 1887. The only work written by him relating directly to Jewish interests was his "Alcune Parole Sugli Israeliti in Occasione di un Decreto Pontifico d'Interdizione," Florence, 1847. Bibliography: De Gubernatis, Dizionario Biografico degli Scrittori המקור Read more: http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=192&letter=C#ixzz18Zc1U3PT ספר לזכרו * ספר זיכרון לאריה ליאונה קארפי: קובץ מחקרים לתולדות היהודים באיטליה/ עורכים: איתיאל מילאנו, דניאל קארפי, אלכסנדר רופא. מוסד שלמה מאיר, מכון למדעי היהדות, מילאנו ירושלים, תשכ"ז. לקריאה נוספת * "‫לזכרו של אריה ליאונה קארפי", ‬ ספר זיכרון לאריה ליאונה קארפי (תשכז 1967) 13-26. קישורים חיצוניים * רשימת תכולה של הארכיון האישי שלו השמור בארכיון המרכזי לתולדות העם היהודי קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים